Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 504 - Alice in Wonderland Syndrome
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 504 - Alice in Wonderland Syndrome is the five-hundred fourth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fourteenth episode of Season 6. Video Overview Trek Kurt says that the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is right at 4%. He talks about the Wolf Pack and how they vanished after crossing a lengthy ocean. Bizarre Sleeping Kurt has some sleep paralysis issues where your mind has woke up but your body has not. You can wake up, and are aware of your surroundings, but your body refuses to respond. The world can also seem very large, called 'Alice in Wonderland Syndrome'. Taking a brief picture, he says that trying to fall asleep he started to get the paralysis. Kurt worries about a brain tumor and getting sick, as often experiencing this due to sickness. Question: Which game infuriates you more, DiRT Rally as of the current development, or SpinTires? Kurt's started to come around in the rallycross mode in DiRT Rally. SpinTires had the potential, but was stifled by its punisher, especially as only one person programmed it. He really enjoyed the SpinTires Tech Demo, and backed the Kickstarter. Question: What was your first job, how did the interview go, the most awkward moment of your life? Kurt first worked at 16 or 17 in a pet supply store. He stocked shelves, but really hated working the register. Kurt does not remember the interview. There are nightmares he has placing him back at the workplace. He once had a parking brake failure that was embarrassing. Question: What are your thoughts on the furry fandom? If you were to make a fursona, what species do you think it would be?] Explaining that furries are people who dress in elaborate animal costumes, and first says it is okay if it makes you happy. However, Kurt reserves the right to think it is bizarre and weird. He cautiously suggests a turtle as his 'fursona'. Question: I'm really looking forward to Ridley Scott's adaptation of The Martian coming out in October, so I was wondering if there are any movies, if any, in the fall or winter that you are particularly interested in? Also if you saw any movies over the summer, what did you see, what did you think and what was your favorite, mine was Mad Max: Fury Road Kurt was entertained by Mission Impossible 5 but thought it was forgettable. He's looking forward to James Bond and The Martian. Kurt talks about how he simply does not read. He gave up halfway in the second chapter. Kurt was missing emotion in the tiny bit of the book he read. He is going to see the movie, and he is cautiously optimistic for the next Star Wars but there's so many being planned. Question: What do you think of comic book movies? Are you excited for Captain America 3: Civil War, Batman vs Superman, Avengers Infinity War? They are far too predictable for Kurt, and snakily goes over what he thinks is the plot. Kurt has no pre-built expectations of what the comic books will be. He has been watching Mr. Robot on television. Trivia * The end slate links to Mindcrack Livestream Highlight: Arkas the Chicken Man and DiRT Rally Career Mode - Making Enemies - 31 PC Gameplay.